Power Rangers Sports Squad
Power Rangers Sports Squad is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's fifteenth season of Super Sentai. It is themed around athletics. "The Game we play is Saving the Day!" General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 15 Original airing: 1987 Previous: Power Rangers Angel Army Next: Power Rangers Card Clan Synopsis Sports...they keep us healthy and active. But one evil restaurant wants to take that away. All they ask of the human race is to eat their grotesque food religiously. Only one team of the most active can stop him. They are Power Rangers Sports Squad! Rangers * Muhammad Porter (Red) Muhammad is highly competitive. His Final Play is Pyro Punch and his zords are the Red Fighter, Purple Lacrosse, and the Gold MVP Weightlifter. His actor would be Lucas Till. * ??? (Blue) Chad is a surfer-dude with a chill attitude. His Final Play is Surfer Strike. His zords are the Blue Rider and the Navy MVP Swimmer. * Margaret Kent (Yellow) Margaret is an eccentric girl with a passion for life. Her Final Play is Sparkling Serve. Her zords are the Yellow Swinger and the Lime MVP Basketball. Her actress would be Laura Marano. * Diego Wood (Green) Diego is a cocky man. His Final Play is Grass Goal. His zords are the Green Kicker, Orange Baseball, and the Ivory MVP Volleyball. * Serena Norman (Pink) Serena is shy and introverted. Her Final Play is Hurricane Arrow. Her zords are the Pink Archer, White Hockey, and the Crimson MVP Cyclist. Her actress would be Hannah Vandenbygaart. * Tony Hall (Black) Tony is the hard-headed brute of the team who used to bully Serena in his past. His Element is Earth and his zords are the Black Bruiser and the Silver Linebacker and Running Back. His actor would be Chris Zylka. Allies * Coach Huffer Coach Huffer is the owner of the Adrenaline Gym and is the mentor for this season. He is wise in his fairly old age, but this also means he can't fight the evil of Grease Burger himself. He gives the team advice mid-battle. * Assistant Sweat Assisstant Sweat is Huffer's highly attractive personal assistant. She is a no-nonsense women who trains the teens in the art of combat. Every single weapon is built and approved by her. She ends up falling for the charms of Diego after some time. Villains * Bon Diabeit Bon Diabeit is a massively obese chef who loves cooking up new food monsters to destroy the Sports Squad. He is also a sore loser and doesn't fight the rangers often because he is constantly cooking up new monster recipes. He owns the restaurant Grease Burger. His name is a combination of Bon Appetit and Diabetes. * General Burger General Burger is a burger themed general. He was Bon Diabeit's first successful food monster which is why he is a general. His role is to destroy the Power Rangers and publicly attack the world. He has a large move pool, from bread shields to pickle missiles. * Frenzy Fry Frenzy Fry is completely nuts and doesn't always follow his boss's orders exactly. His special attack is the French Fry Swarm. He is destroyed inside of his own zord along with Waitress. * Waitress Waitress is a human who was employed by Bon Diabeit and willingly joined his quest to destroy the Power Rangers. She is in charge of keeping Bon Diabeit's evildoing a secret from the world. She's very good at that, thanks to her seductive women tactics. She does, however, go into battle incognito and only the rangers know who she really is. Her special attack is Service Tray Saw. Later on, she even invents her own Megazord. In "The Megazord Showdown", she fights the rangers directly. She is destroyed by blowing up her megazord in an attempt to destroy the rangers. She is heavily based on Tenaya-7 from Power Rangers RPM. * Greaselits Greaselits are creatures formed from grease. Monsters * Breadtrick This breadstick themed monster is faced in the episode "Play Ball!" * Saladoom * Clockie * Nuggetrap * Sundae Danger Sundae Danger is an ice cream themed monster faced in the episode "Serena on Ice". He uses the Frost Floor ability to create ice. * Preztso Preztso is a pretzel themed monster faced in the episode "The Bluest Enemy". When Chad looks into his holes, he corrupted his morpher. Everytime he morphs, he turns evil. * Chipanions * Chocolacho * Pizza King * Skygetti * Chilli Hog * Tacavern * Fried Chicken * Turklaus * Marsh-Mellow * Popcornel * Smoothien * Bacool * Doncuum Arsenal Whistle Morpher Morphing Call: "Play Ball!" Football Morpher Battle Bicycle Personal Weapons: * Fiery Fists * Surf Shield * Thunder Racket * Forest Ball * Aero Bow Trophy Blaster(Team Attack) MVP Medal(Unlocks MVP Mode) Heavyweight Mode(Battlizer) Megazords * Champion Megazord(Winner's Circle) ** All-Star Megazord(Rainbow Ball) *** Slugger Megazord(Heroic Home Run) *** Net Force Megazord(Plasma Net) *** Freeze Guard(Snowy Slapshot) ** Touchdown Megazord(Seismic Elbow Drop) * MVP Megazord(Bike Strike) Episodes # Play Ball! # Father's Dismay # The Bluest Enemy # Serena on Ice # The Waverider # Game Changer # Sister Rivalry # Battle of the Boys # In Your Dreams # Getting the Grade # Friend or Phony # The Megazord Showdown # Winner Takes All Taiikuka Sentai Eizonger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759048/Taiikuka-Sentai-EIZONGER Notes * Each ranger is named after a famous player of their sport(Muhammad Ali, Serena Williams). * The Final Strikes are called Final Plays in this season.